


Gedanken einer Nacht

by kessM



Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [8]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, surprise bump in, toughts during a walk
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Ganz alte FF – zur Archivierung auf AO3
Relationships: Farfarello/Fujimiya "Aya" Ran, Schuldig/Tsukiyono Omi | Takatori Mamoru
Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101203





	Gedanken einer Nacht

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Was kurzes für zwischendurch.
> 
> Disclaimer: Nix meins und Geld bekomme ich auch keins.

Er schlenderte durch die Straßen.   
Ließ die Menschen einfach an sich vorbeirieseln.  
Ignorierte ihre fragenden Blicke, da er bildlich gesprochen gegen den Strom schwamm. Doch das war ihm so was von egal. Denn er fühlte sich gut. Einfach nur gut. 

Er seufzte auf.

Ein weiterer Seufzer folgte, als er daran dachte, wem er dieses Wohlgefühl zu verdanken hatte. Nämlich jemanden mit orangefarbener Mähne und den Fähigkeiten des Gedankenlesens. 

Er wusste gar nicht mehr, wie es soweit hatte kommen können.   
Er wusste nur noch, dass sie sich beide bei einem Auftrag in die Quere gekommen sind und sich auf einmal knutschend um den Hals hingen. 

Seitdem lief das zwischen ihnen.  
Es war mehr als reines Begehren.   
Auf beiden Seiten. Doch konnte man es inzwischen als Liebe bezeichnen?

Ein dritter Seufzer folgte.

Was wohl passiert, wenn seine Kameraden dahinter kamen?

Aya traute er es ohne weiteres zu, ihm das Katana an den Hals zu halten und ihm mit einem verächtlichen „Verräter!“ auf den Lippen in die ewigen Jagdgründe zu schicken. 

Ob Aya wohl das Wort Liebe überhaupt buchstabieren konnte?  
Wenn er sogar schon Schwierigkeiten mit anderen, weitaus simpleren Gefühlen hatte?

Er schüttelte seine blonde Mähne.   
Irgendwie brachte er es nicht fertig, sich Aya mit irgendwem in einer leidenschaftlichen Umarmung vorzustellen. Da kam ihm das kalte Grausen.

Yohji schon eher.   
Der war ja sowieso Tokyos selbsternannter Weiberheld Nummer 1.  
Doch ihn beschlich das Gefühl, dass Yohji das nur machte, damit er die Nächte nicht allein verbringen musste. 

Irgendwie konnte er den Playboy sogar verstehen.  
Vor allem jetzt, da er wusste wie schön sich eine liebevolle Umarmung anfühlte.

Und Ken?  
Na ja, der war ein Fall für sich.  
Fußball ging dem doch über alles.  
Würde ihn gar nicht wundern, wenn der Gute eines Tages nach Hause kam und ihnen mitteilte, dass er sich mit nem Fußball verheiratet hätte. 

Er ging weiter.  
Achtete auch weiterhin nicht auf den Weg.  
Und knallte auch prompt mit jemanden zusammen.

Er wollte eine Entschuldigung murmeln und weitergehen, als ihm die Haarfarbe der beiden Personen im Augenwinkel auffielen: Platin- Blond und Bordeaux- Rot. 

Er drehte sich weiter um und seine Kinnlade machte Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden.  
Denn ausgerechnet er hatte Aya in einem äußerst leidenschaftlichen Kuss angerempelt. Dieser schien sogar so leidenschaftlich zu sein, dass die beiden seine Störung gar nicht wahrgenommen haben. Weder sein Leader noch Farf!

**Author's Note:**

> Wie gesagt, nur was kurzes.  
> Einzige Verteidigung: es war spät und ich konnte trotz meiner Müdigkeit nicht schlafen^^°
> 
> bis denne 
> 
> kessM^__^


End file.
